Can I Have This Dance?
by Lady Sayna
Summary: My first songfic. Can I have this dance? from High School Musical 3. Holly X Artemis. Please R and R. Very fluffy


My first songfic. YAY Be warned it is very very fluffy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Holly or sadly Artemis, nor do I own the song Can I Have This Dance?

Can I have this dance? Sung by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron from High School Muscial 3. I heard this song for the first time yesterday and I fell in love with it.

Guide to the lyrics. = Regular font = girl  
Italics = Boy  
Bold = Both  
I just left them the way they were went I got them. If it is annoying I'll change it all to one font.

________________________________________________________

"Do fairies dance?"

Artemis's question startled Holly. They had been sitting quietly side by side in his study. A comfortable silence had hung in the air, till it was shattered by the genius's unexpected inquiry.

"Sure, we do. Why do you ask?" Holly replied turning to face the raven haired young man.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." He said matter-of-factly, looking over to her. Holly could feel his intense eyes on her, almost causing her to blush. "Are they like human dances or different?"

"Most of them are very different but there is one that is similar." She attempted to explain. In his defense Artemis listened intently but Holly's explanation was done mostly with her waving her hands about and referenced to other fairy dances.

"It will be easier if I teach you." Holly said jumping up. Artemis remained seated.

"I don't like to dance." He confessed. Holly smiled mischievously.

"But don't you always say that you learn better by doing something firsthand?"

Artemis sighed in defeat.

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

"Come on." She held out her hand to him. Hesitating a little he grabbed it and stood up. Holly pulled him to the middle of the room. She took his hands and placed his right hand on the small of her back. Then Holly gripped his other hand in her own. Finally she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

She began to instruct him in the art of dance. She was leading him, whispering the moves to him. Artemis was slow and awkward at the beginning but soon he began to actually enjoy himself. He smiled down at her.

At first Artemis's right hand rested gently on Holly's back. Barely touching the smooth fabric of her shirt. But as they danced his hand pulled her nearer and nearer to him.

Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

Artemis stared directly at Holly. His one icy blue eye and one warm hazel eye met hers. There seemed to be nothing else in the world but her eyes. All he saw was them. All he heard was her continued instructions. Her whispered words, like a song to his ears. And all he felt was the warmness of her body held in his as they dance in circles around the room.

_Won't you promise me_** (**now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**  
**_We'll keep dancing_** (**to keep dancing**) wherever we go next**

Holly looked up at Artemis's face. On his face was something she rarely got to see. A true smile. She always treasured the moments when he smiled sincerely. She wished that he would do it more; it made her heart flutter seeing it.

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
**So can I have this dance** (**_can I have this dance_**)  
Can I have this dance**

"Now spin." Holly whispered to him. He spun her around. Her skirt swishing against her knees. Then he pulled her back. She came to rest in his arms.

Holly found it so comforting to have his arms holding her. She tried not to frown as he let her go.

"That's it. That's the whole dance." Holly said. Inside she felt disappointed it had ended so soon.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

True to his genius status, Artemis had already memorized the entire dance. He looked over to her, his hand outstretched. "Shall we do it again?" he asked her.

Her reply was to place her small hand in his large one.

_And you can't keep us apart_** (**even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart**)  
**_'Cause my heart is_** (**cause my heart is**) wherever you are**)

As they spun slowly around, neither wanted to think of ever being separated. They both wanted this moment to last forever.

Holly rested her head on Artemis's shoulder. They no longer held hands. Both of Holly's hands rested on his shoulder while Artemis's left hand held onto her waist. Their dancing getting slower and slower.

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
**So can I have this dance** (**_can I have this dance_**)  
Can I have this dance**

Unknown to either of them in the doorway stood Butler. He had been looking for Artemis and had been surprised to see them dancing together. Not that they were together but that Holly had gotten Artemis to dance. The large manservant smiled at his young charge once last time. Then he quietly closed the door, trying, and succeeding, not to announce his presence.

Oh no mountains too high enough**, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
**Let it rain**, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

They finished the dance but neither moved. Trying to keep the seconds from ticking away.

"Holly?" Artemis's voice broke the silence. Holly raised her head to look at him. He had a strange look on his face. Before she could ask what was going on in that big brain of his, he had leaned down and kissed her.

She gasped as his soft lips pressed against hers. He started to pull away, but Holly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. When Holly had kissed him before, Artemis had thought it was wonderful. By compared to this magical kiss, it seemed nothing in his memory. It was soft and sweet but yet seemed to radiate passion.

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
**So can I have this dance** (**_can I have this dance_**)  
Can I have this dance**

"So." Artemis said as they broke apart. "Know any other dances?"

Holly laughed, smiling up at him. "Maybe later"

And before he could utter a word, her lips were on his again.

**Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance**

**_____________________________________________________________**

So how was it? They might be OOC but I wrote this mostly to see if I could write a songfic. Plus most of it was in a dream I had. (I dream a lot and like to write a lot of it down) I doubt it is very good, pretty boring but I tried. *shrugs shoulders*

Review PLEASE


End file.
